


One Wish

by SoraHinari



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Amane Nishiki-centric, Canon Related, During Canon, Extended Scene, Friendship, Game: BlazBlue: Central Fiction, Gen, Gods, Good Friends, Male-Female Friendship, Observers - Freeform, Observers that hate their job, One Shot, Plans For The Future, Short One Shot, Wish Fulfillment, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: Amane never thought of a wish to make as an Observer, he didn't care for such. He enjoyed the spotlight of his own world... And yet Rachel made him think of the possibility. So Amane Nishiki, the new Observer of humanity, finally decided on a wish.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Rachel Alucard/Amane Nishiki
Kudos: 3





	One Wish

**Author's Note:**

> My hand is in an awful shape so I could not write more than this sadly, but I love Amane, he is my off-main in BlazBlue! I love everything about this man so... I thought of writing a small little story about his wish! Enjoy!

He never had a wish. He didn't care for one, he was happy with what he had so why bother wishing things that would only sour his mood if they never happened. That was his thought process, that is what helped him to be different from all the other Observers. Amane didn't wish for anything, not even when he became the next observer and was loathed by the other applicants. To be fair he couldn't care less, he hoped that it was just a farce and they wouldn't pick him...   
But there he was, envied by everyone else besides himself, observing over humanity like his role and job dictated for him to do. Humans from where he stood seemed nothing more than pawns, although normal for a God, Amane hated that. He liked everyone to have the spotlight, he enjoyed to imagine as if life was a play and each human was the protagonist of their own story, shining in the bright light of the stage.   
  
As a God, as an Observer, Amane Nishiki knew that his own light had flickered down to just a shadow, but not for humanity. If Amane could have one wish... ONE single wish... That would be it...   
  
"So is that what you decided your wish as an Observer to be?" the little girl in the black dress asked, her figure rested on a black armchair, a teacup decorating her lap held by both of her hands.   
  
"Yes. As the new Observer of humanity, my ultimate wish is that..." the dancer replied, his steps graceful as he approached the petite vampire, as if the red tall heels weren't bothering him at all.   
  
"You can have ANYTHING..." she pointed out to him, a glare from her red eyes to make sure his decision was final "Anything you would have ever wanted could be yours Amane...Your reality. Are you sure you don't want something different? Maybe to be a theater star? You were the head for that dancing theater, weren't you?"  
  
A shake of the man's head told Rachel that he was pretty set on his decision, she couldn't judge him, after all she did took part in humanity's struggles more than she needed, that is why after all her Observer status was revoked. Her friend wasn't much different, she knew it, she knew very very well that Amane wasn't just going to sit back and look at humanity getting destroyed to a pulp, to a world with no light and only with death lingering out of every pore.   
  
At least he was smarter than her when it came to defying an Observer's duty, he actually had a plan that he could execute and even researched before hand. He was not rushing in anything like her, for that Rachel had to commemorate her friend, well that and the fact that even now that her powers were drained he still visited her. Have that be for a cup of tea or because she was bored and wanted a challenge, Amane was always there to fulfill her wishes.   
  
"As you wish, if that is what you have decided on my friend, I have no reason to try and step in between your wish and your duty... It is your decision and yours only, Amane... I just wish you manage to see it fulfilled at the end of your career..." her lips were soon sealed off by the cup of tea against them as her friend took seat across from her, pouring ever so elegantly a cup for himself as well.   
  
"I don't care much about my career Rachel dear. After all I was just content with what I had, but since I do have the power and humanity in my grasp... That is indeed my wish, to see them prosper under their own spotlight in the universe, to see them bloom as if they are the most beautiful, elegant lotus flower in the pond that is their world..." after taking a look at his nails and tucking a purple lock behind his ear, Amane sipped on his tea and continued his chit chat with his vampire friend, duties and responsibilities of a God long forgotten, scooted at the back of his mind for another moment of their time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far!  
> I hope you enjoyed this little drabble!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
